The overall goal of this research program is the improvement of a wide range of dental procedures through the use of fiber-reinforced composites (FRC). The FRC, in the form of wires, bars, and rods, will replace traditional metal alloys in applications such as frameworks for prosthodontic appliances, periodontal splints, orthodontic retainers, and orthodontic archwires. FRC prosthetic appliances will preserve tooth structure, allow for improved design, lower costs, and allow fabrication and delivery in one visit. The proposed research will focus on improving the interface between glass and polymer matrices of interest. Molecular ordering of polycarbonate (PC) at the glass fiber interface will be produced by various fiber surface treatments. It is hypothesized that stable bonds can be formed between the treated glass and dependent OH groups in the PC. The treated fibers will also be used in combination with UV and visible light cured resins. Model systems with glass beads, Mg(OH) 2 and Ca(OH)2 particles will be studied prior to experimentation with long fibers. The use of plasma treated polyethylene (PE) fibers will be explored to improve ultimate strain. Interfacial behavior will be characterized with SEM and the single embedded fiber technique. Birefringence methods will be used to monitor morphological changes in the matrices adjacent to the fiber surfaces. ESCA will be used to monitor surface changes of the E-glass and plasma treated PE. Bulk samples will be prepared, morphology and dry/wet mechanical properties will be measured. FRC dental appliances will be fabricated and evaluated in clinical simulations.